Rock You Like A Hurricane
by atr0cities
Summary: Stacee screwed something up (like always) and Constance was ready to kill him for it. You know how these stories go


**A/N: Hey guys, I think I'm really going to start filling up with more fanfics of this couple. Because well, we need more. ASAP. Please guys; write more with this couple. Please. ;-;**

**Alright so anywho, I hope you enjoy this one~ It's more smutty than my last because everyone likes a smutty oneshot one in a blue moon haha~**

**.:.:.:.:.**

She slammed his body into the door, knocking the wind out of the man's chest. His mouthed gaped and blinked at the woman in front of him; shocked at how strong she could get.

"I hate when you do this shit to me!"

The blonde woman angrily unlocked the front door, shoving her lover in the house, slamming the door behind her. He blinked at her as she locked the door and turned back to him, her arms crossed over her bust. Damn was she angry.

"Constance, babe-"

"Don't you babe me! Why did you have sex with that random, insane fan after the show tonight!?"

Her eyes narrowed as her nose scrunched in a bit. "I mean one of your groupies, I'd somewhat understand? But I expected a little better from you, Steven!"

His heart rose to his throat when she used his real name, making him open his mouth to speak, but then close it again. It was like back when he was a kid; being scolded by his mother when his teenaged self would make trouble around his neighborhood. Except now it was worse because he didn't personally offend his mother like how he just did to Constance back then.

She sniffled slightly and he still stood there, speechless for one of the first times in his life. _Oh God no, Cinderella, please don't cry._

"But you know that did-"

"Why would you then if it didn't mean anything? Were you just using her for your next big hit?!"

Constance half shrieked when Stacee pinned her back against the wall, parting her thighs slightly with his knee as he gripped her wrists tightly. She panted softly and looked down at him in complete fear in what he would do next.

"You think. . . I did that for music?"

Her teeth gritted slightly as she regained her breathe from her scare; not answering him.

"I already found my inspiration; it's you." He let go of one of her wrists and touched her face gently. She flinched and turned her head away from him, making him withdraw his hand.

"But did you even think? What if you're going to be a father to another child?"

Her blue eyes were like daggers, piercing him and every action he did. He sighed softly.

"No. . . I didn't; I was drunk and she looked like you and I thought it was you and it happened."

Constance's face softened slightly. "Well I'm glad that you thought it was me at least."

"And she also made me wear a condom so it made me question if it was you because you're never really that cautious with sex."

She laughed softly when he said so. "I guess not... but you don't have to worry about her anymore now, huh?"

He nodded. "So please don't get so worried about this, okay?"

Constance's expression changed drastically; for now instead of furrowing her eyebrows and glaring down at him, waiting to strike, she smiled deviously at him, her eyes looked more inviting; seductive almost. . .

"Oh no, I will worry. Because the last person you had sex with didn't give it to you right."

Stacee's brows raised when she said so and she grabbed him by his shirt collar, biting down his neck to his collarbone, suckling it softly. He grunted quietly when she did so and let go of her other hand, using both hands to hold her up against the wall by her thighs, tilting his neck back. She licked up his neck and nibbled at his earlobe, making his throat make a purr like sound.

"And you think you can do any better?" he retorted, sliding his hand against the bottom of her pants, stroking her over the denim material.

She moaned against his neck in frustration when he did so, not wanting him to feel to much control over her. "I know I can do better; I licked your ear for God's sake." Her hand slid down to his crotch and she squeezed it gently. "And I could probably lick a lot more things if you give me the chance."

He averted his eyes from her and moaned back to her when he grabbed him. "Fuck."

She smirked at Stacee and continued to fondle him. He groaned softly and hoisted her up, hugging her thighs and ran them both up the stairs into their room. He nudged the door open with his foot as she kissed down to chest, practically ripping his leather jacket off his body.

Hey Man looked up from the dresser and shrieked at the two as they came through the door. Stacee threw the both of them on the bed and Hey Man shrieked again, jumping up from the sudden movement. Stacee looked up at his monkey companion, putting his finger to his lips.

"Hey Man, I love you buddy but could you . . . ?"

The monkey hopped down from the dresser and ran down the stairs. Stacee smiled. "Thanks buddy."

He looked back down at Constance and grinned at her as she tried to reach up from him, grunting in her attempts.

"Come back down here, I'm not done with you!"

He smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows. "Oh I know you aren't."

He started to lean into Constance and kissed her roughly, holding her skull with his hands from underneath her. She moaned softly and hugged him by the neck tightly, opening her mouth slightly in the kiss. He more than happily slid his tongue into her mouth and wrestled it with her own in which she happily joined into. Their wrestling match was disturbed by another yell of Hey Man. Stacee grumbled in Constance's mouth and withdrew his face from hers. He turned angrily to Hey Man and practically growled.

"What?"

Hey Man held up a large vile of scotch up in the air for Stacee to see. Stacee sighed softly and started to laugh. Constance sat up with him.

"What did Hey Man do?"

Stacee got up and took the vile from the monkey and patted his head and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks man." Stacee went back to the bed and grinned at Constance.

She chuckled a bit at him. "Bottoms up?"

He smirked and took a swig, then passing it to her. "Definitely."

She took the glass from him downed the drink; giving him back the glass, hiccuping. She started giggling and Stacee put the glass on the nightstand, stretching himself back out on top of her and continued to kiss her how he was moments ago. She sighed softly and kissed him back with a new found hunger, pulling him closer to her as they kissed. He slowly slipped his hands under her shirt to her breasts and squeezed them gently, making her back arch into him. He smirked at her reaction and kissed down her neck, making her shudder under him. He slowly brought his hands down to her hips and grabbed the hem of her shirt, peeling it up and pulling her shirt over her. Her shirt flew up into the air onto the floor as she shivered involuntarily. She looked up at him and felt her face get warm, making him grin a stupid grin. She smirked at him and used her leg to flip herself up on top of him.

"You know you're cute when you try to be intimidating."

Constance played mock offense on her face when he said so, furrowing her brow.

"I am not cute!"

She clawed her nails against his stomach, licking down his neck, leaving love bites down it. He grunted when she did so, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hips rocked innocently against his own, making the growing erection he desperately tried to suffice continue to grow and poked her continuously. She slid her hands against his crotch and started to untie the front of his pants with amazing skill and dexterity that Stacee has never seen before. Within seconds, his pants were tugged off to a pool of cloth on the floor near the bed. Stacee immediately grabbed her hips and pinned her down underneath him, making her squeak out loud.

"You're not the only one that gets to have fun tonight you know."

His voice was rough against her neck, his breath warm, making her shiver again, nibbling at her lower lip. His eyes were dark with all the lust that he built up since this evening and his head darted to her abdomen. His hands cupped her by the ribs as his mouth slid down her belly, leaving a trail of little, wet kisses to her naval. She started to giggle when he did so, twitching slightly as he did so. He chuckled lowly against her stomach when she did so and kissed down to her waistline, grazing his tongue across it. She whimpered softly as he did so, her toes curling against the bedsheets. He tugged her pants down her legs slowly, taking in how long and soft her legs were. She helped him take off her pants by kicking, trying to avoid kicking Stacee in the face. He eyed her lustfully, licking his lips at her current state. He slid his hands up her thighs, making her moan softly. He nudged her legs to part her thighs and he clutched the waistline of her panties, tugging them gently over her hips. She grunted, struggling to use her feet to tug off his boxers. He smiled at her, nudging her feet back down and helped her take off his boxers. She couldn't stop the blood that rushed to her cheeks as she stared at him. He immediately ripped off her panties in her state of shock, making her gasp and snapped her legs shut. Stacee slid his hands over her thighs, trying to push them open again. He kissed her thighs gently, making her moan and her legs start to relax. He looked up at her, about to ask a question but then chuckled.

"Wow, I can't believe I forgot to take that off of you."

He pointed to the cream colored lacy bra that still hugged at her breasts. She smiled a little at him.

"Even the best forget sometimes."

She grabbed behind her back for the clasp to her bra.

"No."

She looked up at him. "No what?"

"Let me do it?"

She chuckled and nodded at him. "Of course."

He inched up onto her and drew his hands under her, swiftly unhooking her bra and tugging it off her, revealing her soft, round breasts. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She sat up, kissing him quickly, nibbling his lip gently.

"Lay down on the bed for me."

He looked up at her, his head tilted. "What are you planning to do?"

"Just shh and lay on the bed."

Stacee slowly started to lower himself onto the bed, Constance climbing up on him, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Relax, I know you'll like this; and I'll be better than anyone else."

He nodded, starting to understand what she was up to. He grinned at her.

"God I fucking love you, Cinderella."

Constance looked up at him, narrowing her eyes at him. He laughed at her reaction and she grunted, taking his shaft in her hand and going to work with it. She pumped him slowly, making him make a throaty, pleased sound. She continued at a nice slow pace and then started to quicken her pace, her hand moving up and down faster; and faster and faster. After every stroke from her hand made the rocker moan on in pleasure, his breathing grew shallower. His moans became more hungry and he became absorbed in pleasure. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her lips close around his head.

"Constance! Fucking hell!"

She smirked up at him, batting her eyelashes at him innocently. He practically growled at her.

"Fucking tease."

Her eyes brightened at his irritation and she looked back down at what she was doing. Her tongue lapped gently against him and his moans were much louder; loud enough for Hey Man to probably hear from the next room. His hands involuntarily gripped against her head as she continued, bobbing her head up and down against him until he finally came. She jerked in surprise when he did so and quickly swallowed him. She kissed against his hips before completely withdrawing herself from his groin.

She climbed up on top of him, grinning. "How was that for you?"

"Amazing."

He purred against her neck and nipped at it, making her gasp and moan quietly to him. His hand stroked down to her left thigh and slid against her.

"My turn."

She yelped as he flipped her over onto her back and panted. She watched him slide down to her legs, propping each one on either shoulder. Before she could open her mouth to protest, Stacee's head dove into her groin. She felt his tongue lap up against her entrance and she moaned, shaking her leg in anticipation. His mouth closed onto her clit and he suckled it mercilessly, making her moans sound louder and more intense. Her body withered, giving her away for wanting more from his mouth. His mind obeyed her body and his tongue danced against her folds, every lick making her body ache for him more and more. Stacee continued to tease her with his tongue, slowly sliding one finger into her and thrusting it in and out of her gently. She gasped at the new feeling pooling in her stomach.

"Fuck!" Constance looked down at Stacee, him returning the same smart ass smirk she gave him.

His fingers continued to play with her folds and his tongue pounded down on her clit repeatedly, without end. Her moans vibrated around the whole house, her nails digging into Stacee's shoulders.

"Steven!" She shouted out in pleasure as she felt him slide a second finger into her. He thrusted his fingers into her, in and out that a pace that was mind boggling. _Thank God for him playing the guitar so well. _Her legs suddenly buckled together and she moaned out loud once more before she felt herself contract in and release out. She felt her reach an orgasmic state and her cum started to trickle out. Stacee pulled out his fingers and grinned up at her, licking his fingers. She blushed a bit at him and sighed, breathing heavily.

"I think I won that battle, hm?"

She glared playfully at him and kicked him, using all the strength she had left.

"Shut up."

He smirked at her, crawling up her and kissing her, hugging her into him.

"Hmm, you still have energy for one more thing tonight?"

Constance smiled at him, waggling her brows. "Oh, like what?"

He smirked at her coy acting. "I think you know what."

She started giggling dumbly as he threw the covers over them.

.:.:.:.

Constance awoke to the heavy feeling of sunlight on her closed eyelids. She immediately yawned and stretched her arms out, feeling around for the man she remembered making love to her that previous night. She felt his shoulder and smiled to herself. She rolled over to hug him, kissing his jaw and slowly getting up so she wouldn't wake him. She got out of bed and searched for her clothes, only finding her panties and bra. She slide them both on and grabbed one of Stacee's shirts he had thrown in his room. She went down the stairs to see Hey Man at the couch in the living room. He looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"Hey, Hey Man."

The monkey hissed a bit at her and she frowned, going over to him and petting his head.

"Did we keep you up all night?"

He snorted, making a squeaking noise and hopped down from the couch and ran up the stairs into the bedroom.

"I'll take that as a yes." She shook her head and went into the kitchen, looking around to find something to make for breakfast. After looking for a few minutes, she settled on making herself, and maybe Stacee unless he sleeps all day like he normally does. She started to make the batter for the waffles and then started to pour it into the old waffle maker Stacee had in the kitchen. As she waited for the waffles to finish, she heard a scream come from upstairs that made her jump.

"HEY MAN!?"

The monkey shrieked and ran out of the bedroom door, squeaking and hissing.

Constance chuckled to herself. _Well, Stacee's awake now._ She started to put the made pancakes on plates for them both, starting to cut hers. She was interrupted by two arms hugging around her waist and a head at her shoulder.

"There you are, I was wondering why I woke up, kissing Hey Man instead of you."

Constance started laughing. "Is that why Hey Man looked traumatized over there?"

She motioned to the monkey sitting at the couch, curled up into the corner and Stacee nodded.

"Yeah, I thought it was you. . ."

Constance started to laugh again, shaking her head. "You're so stupid sometimes."

Stacee shrugged. "One of us has to be the dumb one in this relationship." He looked over her shoulder and moaned. "Mmm, did you make me some?"

"Of course I did!" She pointed at the other plate of waffles she made for him.

He let go of her and went for his plate. "Thanks, babe." He smirked at her a bit as he went to get a fork and a knife. "You should wear my clothes more often, Cinderella."

Her face got red and she narrowed her eyes at him. "W-Well, I couldn't find mine so this is all I could find!"

"Oh relax, I'm only teasin' you. I don't care what you wear, honestly. But you should wear more of my clothes, too~"

He waggled his brow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you'd want me to."

"Just a suggestion!" He put his plate down and threw his arms up in defense.

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Don't get defensive with me, Stacee. Although..."

He looked at her, furrowing a brow. "Although?"

"Although when you defensive or do something stupid it does lead up to some of the best nights of my life."

"Like last night?"

She nodded.

"What did I even do last night?"

"You had sex with a fan?"

"Oh... Right. Well I promise I WON'T do that again." He winked at her and she glared at him.

"No you BETTER not, otherwise I will never have sex with you. And then kill you."

He blinked at her sudden hostility and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Eat your waffles before they get cold."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
